Koumi Fluff
by sheltie
Summary: Just like the title suggests. It's Izzy/Mimi fluff.


**Koumi Fluff**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon_

Mimi sighed as moved through the crowd. She was at big gala with supermodels, celebrities and other high-class people. She should be in her element. Her niche, but tonight she felt so alone. She put on a false smile in hopes of fooling everyone there. It seemed to be working since no one seemed to notice how sad she really was. She chatted a few that she knew and talked about the Spring line that was coming out soon. But really her heart wasn't in it. She let out a deep sigh.

_I've got to get out of here_ she thought.

She made one more pass through everyone to make small chat before leaving. Once out the door she let out a deep breath she felt like she was holding and headed for her car. She drove aimlessly not really feeling like going home at the moment. Home was big and empty and she wasn't ready to face that.

She thought about her younger years and how it wasn't this stressful or chaotic. Heck, evil Digimon were tame compared to the life she lived now. Now she was a model with people staring at her, judging her. She thought that this was what she wanted since forever, but she wasn't so sure. She liked the attention she was getting, but sometimes it was too much and she just wanted to alone. Her friends in the industry were nice enough, but she knew she couldn't count on them like she could with her true friends, the Digidestined.

It had been many years since she even seen any of them and she wondered if they even remembered her. Not as the supermodel they see in magazines and billboards, but as the girl they grew up with, they had the adventures with. She wondered.

She was barely paying any attention to where she was going when she got into a nice neighborhood. She stopped the car and looked at the house she stopped at. She wondered if he was still living there. She hadn't heard if he moved, but he wasn't the kind of guy to remember telling his friends that he moved. Always so busy with work. That brought a smile to her face as she got out. She did even look around hoping that no one was looking at her. She walked to the door and pulled a key. He gave her a key to let herself in just in case.

She placed the key in the lock and took a deep breath. She turned it and she heard the unmistakable click. He was still here. She went in and shut the door. She padded across the living room to where she knew he'd be. As she got closer a familiar click-click entered her ears.

_Of course_ she thought.

A strand of light was coming through a crack in the door and she gently pushed it open. There in front of a big monitor was a man slightly hunched over working feverishly.

Mimi smiled at the sight. Some things never change. She wandered over trying to be as quiet as possibly though she doubted a nuclear explosion could disturb him when he was in the zone. She waited for her moment. And when he sat back and stretched she leapt from her spot. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck snuggling her head on his shoulder.

"Mimi, what are you doing here?" he asked shocked.

"I was lonely" Mimi answered tightening her grip.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist to hold her close to him.

"Am I disturbing you?" Mimi asked hoping she wasn't.

"No, you never disturb me Meems" he said smiling.

Mimi smiled and relaxed.

He got back to work, but this time at a gentler pace. Mimi's arms were still around him and the sound of the keyboard clicking away became a soothing sound for her. She closed her eyes and sighed.

It was late and Izzy gently rubbed his eyes. He looked at the little clock on his computer and was amazed on how long he stayed up. He then looked down and smiled. In his lap was a slumbering Mimi. He knew he couldn't disturb her. So as gently as he could he scooped her up and carried her to his bed.

Once there he gently laid her down, but her arms didn't seem to want to let go of him. So with some skill he was able to get into bed with her still holding him. He knew how since this wasn't the first time. Soon sleep over took him too. His last action before letting sleep take him was to kiss Mimi on the cheek.

"Night Meems" he whispered.

A smile graced a slumbering Mimi's face.

**End**

**A/N: and that ends this little fluff. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
